Impossible
by Sizzy Fangirl
Summary: "Alec, we need to run. Now." But it was too late. This story follows Alec when it is the end of the world. Who survived and who died. Set after COHF. Spoilers. Please read!
1. What's happening?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cassandra Clare owns it.

"Hmm sweetie, this is gorgeous! Why have I never tried this before?"

"Maybe because you always refuse to come here because of the 'dirty floors' and the 'cheap seat covers'." I answer popping the rest of my fries into my mouth.

"Meh, well it is my 2015 new year's resolution. To come here at least twice a month, I mean."

"That and you are positive to get back Simon's memories and to live through the 'end of the world'. How are you even sure it is the end, anyway?" I say.

"Alec, darling, all the ice in Antarctica melted in ONE day." Magnus says holding up one finger. He carries on when I give him an unconvincing look. "Honey, I've been alive for over 500 years and in all this time there has only been a slight change in the 'global warming world'. Don't you admit that's a little creepy?" Magnus argues, placing his perfectly manicured hand over mine.

"Still not enough evidence for the end of the world!" I say standing up and pulling my coat on.

"Ok I'll explain my next lot of evidence when we are outside." Magnus says, placing a pile of cash on the table and throwing a scarf around his neck.

When we outside, he slides his leather-gloved hand into my scarred one and starts walking towards the subway station.

"OK what about the mysterious disappearances of the birds and insects?" Magnus states, putting his head on my shoulder.

"Ok, I admit that is pretty weird. But still, it could just be global warming! And what did the doctors say on that boring program Luke made us watch?"

"Global Warming will be the death of the world." Magnus answers droopily.

"Precisely!" And with that, it's the end of our conversation.

Until Magnus's head is lifted off my shoulder.

"Uh, pumpkin… You might wanna explain the weird tsunami thingy going on in the river…"

"What?" I say sharply annoyed at the nickname. "What weird tsunami-" But I cut myself off to see the whole of East River empty. No fish. No boats. And especially no water.

"Alec darling we need to run now."

So yeah.

R&amp;R

Lizzie

x


	2. What happened?

**Hey nice long chapter! I don't suppose you could tell people about this - I hardly ever get any reads on my stories and that makes me upset!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cassandra Clare does. (But I do own the Sizzy feels!)))**

**Enjoy!**

We sprint through the streets; the terror visible in everyone's faces. Some are stood there not moving, even oblivious to what was happening. Magnus' hand grips mine as we sprint through the cold New York streets. I hear a scream behind me and lots of people stopped running to stop. I try to get a glance and wish I hadn't. It looked almost like a mountain. A massive wave loomed over the buildings. I felt my knees turn to jelly and my eyes prick with tears. The thought of all these innocent people and their perfect lives, destroyed by this – this thing. Magnus grabs me by the waist and pulls me over his shoulder. "We have to get somewhere high up and protective before it reaches us." He carries on running, me over his shoulder.

I see a boy pick up a younger girl, obviously his sister. Then the thought comes to me. Isabelle's at Simon's flat. His flat is on the bottom floor of the block. And it's right next to the river. "Magnus! We have to find Izzy!"

"Alec we can't! Ah perfect!" He runs into a tall skyscraper.

"Elevator? Elevator? Elevator?" Magnus looks round, worry crossing his face.

"Magnus! Please she's my sister! I have to find her! Please?" I plead and throw myself off Magnus's shoulder. I start to run to the door but see water start to pour in under the door. Everywhere outside is already soaked but the wave is hardly here yet.

"ALEC!" I turn to Magnus to see him pointing through another window, on the opposite side of the room. Outside is submerged in water. "ALEC!" And that's the last thing I hear before the water fills the room completely.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

_Cough-Cough_. I push myself up onto my forearms, as I'm lying on my chest, and looked around at my surroundings. Everything is soaking and dripping wet. I see a glint of glitter and notice Magnus lying a couple of feet his head on his arm. You would say he is dead except for the heavy breathing coming from him.

I look out if the window and see people pulling others onto benches and stretchers as well as army trucks moving children and elderly away, obviously to some sort of safe-house or to a hospital. "Alec…" I hear someone croak. I look over to Magnus and see him staring at me with his wide cat eyes. "Are you injured sweetie?" He groans.

"No, I don't think so." I answer checking over my body for injuries.

"You've got a little blood here." He says pointing to his forehead, just above his eyebrow.

"Oh, that's not too bad I suppose. Are you hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah my leg is stuck under something. I can't get it out. I also think it's bleeding…"

"Oh, let me try and help." I push myself onto my feet and stumble over to my boyfriend. A giant block of concrete, from the wall, is on Magnus' leg. "Wait, why can't you use your magic to lift it off?" I ask.

"I used it earlier." He says.

"For what?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "Magnus… Please say you didn't waste it by putting all your glitter in a safe so it doesn't get hurt?" I ask hoping that wasn't true.

"No… I was thinking about it but then I thought that I loved something more than glitter. Besides, glitter is replaceable. Unlike the thing I did save."  
"Oh... what did you use it for then?" I say. "To save you. After you got knocked over, you banged your head, explaining the injury, and knocked over a massive statue thingy. It almost squashed you but I blew it away. However, through the water it was very hard."

"Oh… thank you." I latch my hands under the concrete slab, trying to pull it up, but fail. "Magnus, its too heavy for me. Wait here and I'll – I'll go and get some help. Okay?" I say, stuttering.

"Of course pumpkin. Anyway, I don't think I'm going anywhere anyway?"

"Haha, very funny!" I lean down to give him a kiss on the lips. "Bye sweetheart." And with that, I walk out of the building.

**Thanks for reading**

**Sizzy Fangirl**

**xx**


	3. Never going to happen

**Hey! I was gonna try and update everyday but so far that's a lie! YOLO! x**

**Anyway thanks for reading this! This is sort of a filler chapter so…**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill!**

The chaos was worse than I thought outside. Buildings have been ripped to part, cars on their backs, smashed windows and glass lies everywhere but what is the worst is the fact that there are millions of body bags lying everywhere. All those people, who would have had families and friends, are dead.

"Alec?" I turn round to see Maia, Simon's friend standing there. "Oh my God! You're okay!" She grabs me and wraps her arms around my shoulders. Once she pulls back, I see that her top has been ripped and her hair is dripping wet.

"Yeah I suppose…" I say. Looking over her shoulder, hoping to see either Simon or Jordan (Guys even though this is set after COHF, Jordan stayed alive! He is the bae) or even Izzy. But no. No one's there.

"Hey Maia, have you seen Izzy?" She shakes her head and then quickly bows her head. "Maia?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She mumbles, still looking down.

"What aren't you telling me?" I ask, worry filling my voice.

"Nothing. It's just t-that…" I watch her take a deep breath. "Sorry," She slightly smiles but that too fades. "Ok… I heard they were evacuating people here. I ran from Luke's bookshop, where Luke, myself and Jocelyn were in safety back to here to see if I could find anyone. However, when I ran past Simon and Jordan's flat, the door was smashed open and there was blood up the wall… Alec - " She starts to stutter. "I'm s-sorry!"

"No! It's fine!" I pull her into a hug.

"Have you seen Magnus?" She asks me wiping under her eyes. My breath hitches.

"Yeah! Could you help me? He's stuck under something and I need some help to lift it off." I ask her hopefully.

"Of course! Where is he?" She says grabbing my hand.

"Follow me." I say pulling her into the building Magnus is in. However when we get there, Magnus is not in there. In fact he's nowhere to be seen. "Excuse sir," I ask a paramedic. "There was a man in here, my boyfriend. Where is he?" I ask sharply.

"He was moved, young man. His leg was almost about to come off, so before you accuse me of anything, I was the one who saved his life!" He bragged. "And, you?" He says looking at Maia. "How old are you"?

I watch Maia from the corner of my eyes, look round frantically. "Um… 19?" She says, uneasily.

"Yeah! Sure." The paramedic answers sarcastically. I see the right hand corner of Maia's mouth turn up. "DON'T SMIRK AT ME! WHAT'S SO FUNNY, HUH?!" He screams in her face. "Now, tell the truth."

"16." She answers quickly.

"Ok, thank you. Hey, Josh?" He summons over a younger paramedic. "Take-" He stops.

"Maia." She says.

"Josh, take Maia to the trucks and get her signed in. You, stay here and help." He points at me. Anger fills my body.

"NO! I'm good friends with her and will not be separated from her." I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of myself.

"Fine, go with her and help in the hospitals."

After an hour bumpy and depressing truck ride through New York, we finally arrive at a large, dull looking building. There are tents outside full of people as well as other trucks overflowing with children and adults.

Once off the truck and we have told some strangely dressed men everything about us like our favourite colour, we are pushed into the main building. The stench of blood and rust fills my nose and all I can hear is the screaming of children, women and men.

"We hope we can do everything to reunite you with your family however we ask you to stay away from the wards. Now before we release you, we must inform you of the missing and dead people."

My heart stops. This is the moment if I hear anyone's name. A man steps forward with an Ipad in his hands.

"We please ask you to stay silent throughout the announcement. Thank you.

"Ok our deceased. Samantha Cray, Maggie Santhia, Dylan Johnson…" And the list when on and on. The occasional cry startled the crowd. My breathing was slowing down rapidly. Until I heard "Raphael Santiago," then "Jordan Kyle," then finally "Clarissa Fray."

**I'm so sorry I killed Jordan (again) and Clary! I had no idea who to kill because I know what is going to happen next and they aren't involved. Ah I feel like Cassie!**

**The Sizzy Fangirl**

**xx**


	4. Izzy?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Cassie Clare does!

Maia grabs my hand. If I lost Magnus, I would be destroyed. I'm sure that this is what it is like for Maia. "That's it. We are sorry for any losses however we ask for your help anywhere you can. Thank you for your cooperation." And with that the man walks away. The crowd separates and everyone is pushing and shoving.

"Maia, do you think we should go to the institute. To see if Simon or Jace are there… or even Izzy"

"Alec, I know you're worried, but they're all strong. If they are injured they will survive. The general public of Brooklyn are not. Besides, you need to find Magnus." She answers, rubbing my arm with affection and smiling sympathetically, even though I know inside she is broken and crying.

"Yeah I guess." And with that we begin our search down the long corridors.

###TIME SKIP###

After hours of searching the hospital, my legs are killing me and yet we still have no luck in finding anyone. "I'm positive that man said Magnus was here, aren't I?" I ask Maia.

"Yep. He did. Maybe he got better and-" Her eyes widen as she looks over my shoulder. "Oh my God! Simon!" She pushes past me with force and runs over to where Simon is leaning against the wall behind me. I smile, knowing that someone else I know is fine and well. But then I see what he's holding. And my knees melt.

"Simon! You're ok!" I watch Maia run into his arms. He looks tired, like all the energy has been sucked out of his body. And his glasses are smashed, shirt ripped and face covered in blood. Yet, I am grateful that he is still alive.

"Barely. Where's Jordan?" Simon says tiredly, while looking over Maia's head to me. His eyes widen and his mouth gapes but quickly looks back down.

"He's-" Maia's voice hitches.

"He died. I'm sorry." I finish for her.

"Oh. I heard about Clary." I look towards him to see him holding his breath, obviously fighting back the tears.

"What about Isabelle? She was with you." I ask sternly. I shouldn't mean it as a rude way but it was his job to keep her safe, not mine, not Jace's and not Magnus'. His.

Simon looks up to me. I see tears in his eyes and I immediately feel my heart tear into two. I should have known, I mean he is holding the jacket she was wearing earlier. "Well, I guess that's it. I can't find Magnus. I've lost Max and Izzy and I have no idea if Jace is still alive." I say looking at my feet.

"What?" Simon asks. "You haven't lost Isabelle. She's in surgery. She just lost a lot of blood."

"Oh, wow. Well that's good I guess." I say with a small hopeful smile. Maybe Izzy will make it through this event.

"No, Alec. She will live, yes. But mundanes have never seen Nephilm blood before. If they take her DNA, they will use her for experiments. They will keep her in a cage. They will treat her like an animal. We will never get to see her again. Our world will be destroyed. We need to get her out!"

The realisation hits me like a bullet. He's right. My sister cannot be used for testing. We have to find her now.

###TIME SKIP###

"She went into ward 6." Simon points towards 2 doors leading to another corridor. Maia, Simon and I are crowded round in a circle discussing our plan. "However, that room is out of bounds to the public. Alec, if we can find another Shadowhunter, they may have a Stele. With that you can use an invisibility rune and try and find her. Then we can get out of here, get to the institute and find everyone else before it is too late." He states our plan.

"OK. What about Magnus? He is somewhere in this hospital. But we haven't found him anywhere!" Maia asks the question that has been bugging me since I got here.

"That's where we come in. While Alec is finding Izzy, we will go off and get him. I know where he is. Okay?"

"Okay." Maia and I say together. And now the plan begins.

###TIME SKIP###

Luckily, I find another Shadowhunter easily and he lets me borrow his Stele. As soon as I have equipped myself with the correct runes, I make my way through the door leading to ward 6. This is where I realise how many mundanes and downworlders have been injured badly in this tragic event. Doctors are running everywhere and lots of people are screaming in agony. I run down the corridor, keeping my head down as I am too scared to see the dying people around me. Then I hear it. The familiar screams coming from down the corridor. And these terrify me.

"Alec please! Help me!"

It's Izzy.

I sprint faster than I have ever done down to find her. _What are they doing to her? _"Izzy!" I scream.

"Alec!" I hear faintly. "Please!" Then the sobs begin after.

I barge through the doors where I can hear the screams. And there she is, tied to a bed at the wrists and ankles. Doctors are hurrying around her sticking injections into her neck and arms and there are wires coming out of her body. She's pulling against the restraints and there are tears running down her face. I walk bending down to her, and place my hands on either side of her face. "Shhhhh Izzy. Shh Shh Shh. It's ok, I'm here. Shhh." I whisper peacefully to her.

"Y-you c-c-came?" She asks, her throat getting full of her tears.

"Yes, of course Iz. I love you. Now shh! I'm getting you out of here." I whisper to her, as I start to undo her straps round her waist and then move down to her ankles. _Ok Izzy time to get you to safety._


End file.
